roomofswordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Don
Appearance * 5'7" (before loss of legs) * Used to have a beard before he met Gyrus * Mustache Personality * "A nice musician" * Caring * A leader Abilities Musical Knowledge of Guitar Don plays spanish style guitar. He tried to use it to calm Gyrus down after he reached the Room of Swords for the first time. Green Thumb Don figured out how to garden and harvest multiple plants within the Room of Swords to keep himself alive. Engineering Don built an irrigation system inside the Room of Swords. It didn't include hot water though. History Note: This section is done chronologically, not by order of chapters. Spoilers beware. Original Time Period Don came from a big family. After entering the Room of Swords Don was alone inside the Room of Swords for three years. He's the only voyager who started inside the Room of Swords instead of a realm. He figured out ways to grow food and survive inside the room. After Gyrus completed his first voyage, Don helped him heal his wounds. Together they decided that they'd find out how to escape the room of swords together. They refer to this goal as the "dream". Before the Incident They collected more boss swords and met Anan and Blue Girl. Together they travel to an icy realm where they meet Nephthys and Kodya. Don formed a leader role between him and the other voyagers. They collected 12 swords before the Incident. The Incident During the Incident, Gyrus is especially pissed at Don. He states that Don "was holding him back" and sends shadows to burn off Don's legs. Kodya saves Don. Gyrus's last words are "The dream is over. I'm still... winning." so Don seems to have been one of the things that triggered the event. After the Incident, Don leads the meeting on what to do now that they only have one sword. He defends Kodya from others' suspicions and lets him speak. He takes Kodya's suggestion that they should get Gyrus back. However, Don is suspicious that the reset was all apart of Gyrus's plan. He appoints Kodya as Gyrus's caretaker but he gives Kodya rules. He cannot let Gyrus have a boss sword, train Gyrus, give him any information he doesn't need, or have "close contact". Gyrus's Return to the Room of Swords When Ragan announced that Gyrus wasn't reset, he gave the ok to have him killed. He took it back when he realized that Kodya's soul was trapped inside of Gyrus because he thought they owed it to Kodya to try to save him. Still suspicious, he locks Gyrus in his old room after he woke up. He and Ragan inspect him through the video cameras they had set up. Afterwards, he decides to send Ragan, Tori, and Sylvia on a supply run to get to know each other better and find mananas. It's revealed that the realm she takes them to is used for interrogation. It's unknown if interrogation was apart of Don's plan as well. Relationships Gyrus Gyrus was the first person Don saw after being stuck in the Room of Swords for 3 years. He helped treat Gyrus's wounds and the pair seemed to get along. After the incident, Don felt betrayed by Gyrus. His distrust lead to Don asking Kodya to bring Gyrus back powerless. Kodya Don seems to trust Kodya. During the incident, Kodya helped Don get out of the situation alive. After the incident, Don is the only one who defends Kodya and ask him about what they should do. He then send Kodya on a mission to find Gyrus. During Kodya's time trying to find Gyrus, Don would regularly check up on him using their radios until Two broke Kodya's radio. Nephthys Nephthys would check up on Kodya with Don. She seems to respect Don a lot, and wants Kodya to follow his rules. Voyagers He acts as the leader of the Room of Swords. When the group started arguing about Kodya's involvement in the incident, he put a stop to their quarreling and called the shots.